Such a cosmetics unit is already known in various embodiments. A corresponding cosmetics unit in which a threaded closure between the applicator-handle part and the storage container is provided as a securing mechanism is described, for example, in EP 1 038 468 B 1. However, its manufacture entails a certain amount of effort. Moreover, the tool tolerances and the many possible variations of storage containers and applicator-handle parts result in partly not inconsiderable differences in the torques required for closing. Therefore, if the machine settings are not adapted exactly to the respective individual case—for example when filling the cosmetics unit—the result may be excessive stress on the thread and thus, the destruction of the cosmetics unit. Furthermore, stiffness and/or an incomplete seal may occur in the case of a screw closure. This can be ascribed, for example, to the pitch of the thread being soiled, which sometimes happens if the cosmetics unit is used not quite properly.
A different cosmetics unit is described in EP 1 347 697 B1 in which the securing mechanism between the storage container and the applicator-handle part is based on a latch-bead-connection. In order to seal the storage container so as to be leak-proof, the closure cap of the applicator-handle part in this embodiment of the cosmetics unit is placed very tightly on the storage container. Thus, the cosmetics unit can only be opened, however, by exerting a not inconsiderable force.
Furthermore, EP 0 610 639 B1 discloses a cosmetics unit with another securing mechanism. A large swiveling clamp is rotatably mounted on the applicator-handle part. In order to secure the applicator-handle part in the closed position, this swiveling clamp can be swiveled about the entire storage container and latched at the underside of the storage container. Thus, the swiveling clamp completely reaches around the storage container in the closed position. Because of this construction, the swiveling clamp is at least as long as the storage container and is therefore difficult to handle. In the opened state, this long swiveling clamp forms the handle of an applicator-handle part. This is awkward to handle. The large swiveling clamp is an impediment in the application of the cosmetic substance. It is in the way, and there is no possibility of swiveling it into a position in which it does not interfere with the application. Furthermore, because of the large swiveling path, automated filling and, in particular, automatic closing of a filled cosmetics unit is not possible, or only with a large effort.
It is thus the object of the invention to provide a cosmetics unit of the type mentioned above which can be handled in a simple and safe manner.